Contrast between the Sky
by kou-tora
Summary: A series of unrelated Xanxus/Tsuna one-shots and drabbles. Each chapter is rated individually, but you can pretty much guarantee some sort of interaction between our favorite duo. Currently seeking ideas and suggestions!
1. Do Not Disturb

So, I decided that I need a second project to help keep me motivated in writing. Fear not, I am NOT abandoning 'Ashes to Flames'. I've just sort of hit a dry-spell in terms of creativity with it. (curse you Mukuro, and being so difficult to write!). I've decided to work on some short one-shots to help inspire me.

That being said, I am looking for ideas! Send me prompts, suggestions, inspiration, anything!! These one-shots can have nothing to do with the 'Ashes to Flames' verse, so it's open for anything! AU, OOC, rating from cute fluff to full-blown Mature. Whatever! Heck, your ideas may even influence 'Ashes to Flames' later on! Give me food-for-thought! (om nom nom nom)

But please remember, these one-shots will be purely Xanxus/Tsuna. There can be interference from other characters, but the pairing will always be our lovely X27.

Thank you

We will now start our Feature Presentation. Please Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Do Not Disturb

Rating: PG-13 for minor swearing

Inspiration: Randomly thought of the phrase "Do not Disturb" when picking my brain for plot ideas.

Disclaimer: Sadly, Tsuna, Xanxus and the rest of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Do Not Disturb--

Who knew that just three little words could throw Tsuna into a fit of anxiety.

'_Go find Xanxus.' Reborn had commanded. _

'_Get that report from him.' Reborn had demanded._

'_Don't come back without it,… **or else**.' Reborn had threatened. _

Tsuna did not want to know what the "else" was.

Unfortunately, the gods, spirits or maybe even karma did not smile upon Tsuna that day. Upon reaching Xanxas's office, he was soon confronted by three little words. **DO NOT DISTURB**. They were written on a sheet of paper, taped to the door, in big red letters. Probably with the blood of the last poor fool who knocked on that door.

Tsuna wrung his hands nervously, debating on what to do. He looked from side to side down the hallway, desperately looking for anyone to help him. No such luck, the hallway was deserted.

On one hand, he could go back empty handed, and be used as a target for live rounds from Reborn. In the other, knock on the door and be burnt to a crisp from Xanxus's flames. It was like choosing between a rock and a hard place.

So the young mafia boss stood there, weighing his options. Who did he fear more?

Tsuna scoffed, and laughed at himself. Honesty, that was a stupid question. No offence to Xanxus, but Reborn was four times more bloodthirsty and about twenty times more psychotic.

Straightening himself, Tsuna gave the door a hesitant knock, and then waited. Hearing no response, Tsuna slowly pushed the door open, and peered inside.

"Xanxus?"

At first glance, Tsuna thought the office was vacant. Then he caught the sound of slow shallow breathing. Stepping lightly into the room, Tsuna was quickly sent into yet another state of panic.

There sprawled on the extremely comfy and plush looking leather couch, was Xanxus. Asleep.

Now, Xanxus any time during the day, Tsuna could deal with. It was a _sleeping_ Xanxus that Tsuna had quickly learned never to disturb. _Ever. _Unless you had a death wish. That was guaranteed.

'Well _shit_.' Tsuna actually swore in his mind. 'Now what?'

So he did the one thing he only knew how to do in this situation. He started pacing.

Not a frantic pace. That would be too loud. No, this was a quiet '_I'm in deep shit, and I don't know what to do, so I'm going to pace on this rug and hope the floor swallows me whole_.' sort of panic.

'WhatdoIdo?_WhatdoIdo_!? Can't go back, Reborn will kill me. Can't stay here, Xanxus will wake up and then kill me. I'm dead either way!' Tsuna cried in his mind, tugging at his hair and continued to pace back and forth on the rug.

"What are you doing?" A low voice snapped from behind Tsuna.

Startled in mid-turn during his pacing, Tsuna tripped over his own feet and with a loud yelp, fell backwards over a chair.

"Itai!" Tsuna sat up slowly, clutching his head in agony. Then suddenly remembering his situation, he clapped a hand over his mouth and looked over to the couch.

Xanxus, with a wide yawn, sat up on the couch and looked over at Tsuna with disinterest.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you Xanxus! R-Reborn sent me here to get a report from you, but you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you, but you know how scary Reborn can be when he doesn't get what he wants, but I know you don't like being woken up so-" Tsuna waved his hands frantically in the air, babbling nonstop.

"Sawada, Shut up." Xanxus grumbled, rubbing a scarred hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna apologized quickly. Standing up, he brushed himself off, and took a few hesitant steps towards Xanxus.

"Umm…so…that report…I mean…" Tsuna looked warily at Xanxus, hoping the Varia leader wasn't in a particularly bad mood and wanted to smash Tsuna's face in for waking him up.

"No." Xanxus replied.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"No, I don't have it."

"Eeeh!?"

"I haven't even started on it. So obviously I can't give it to you."

"NANI!?" And thus Tsuna started panicking again.

"What am I suppose to do now!? I can't go back! Reborn is going to slaughter me!"

Xanxus glared at Tsuna who was doing a splendid job of impersonating a chicken with its head cut off, running around in circles and squawking. He quietly began to countdown in his head, calming his urge to strangle the young mafia boss just to get him to shut up.

"Sawada." Xanxus called out calmly, but Tsuna didn't hear him, as he was too caught up in listing all the different ways Reborn could kill him in his sleep.

"Tsuna!" Xanxus tried again, but again, to no avail. Tsuna had moved on to how Reborn would kill him at dinner, with a serving spoon.

Growling irritably, Xanxus reached his hand out and grabbed the front of Tsuna's shirt, pulling him forward and down onto his lap. Tsuna, cut off mid-rant, yelped in surprise, but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips that pressed up against his own. Tsuna gasped, one of his hands clutching Xanxus's shoulder for support. Xanxus pressed more urgently against Tsuna, quieting any complaint. After another second, Xanxus pulled back, but his hands settled on either side of Tsuna's hips, preventing the young mafia boss from standing again before he could resume his pacing. Tsuna's face was flushed, either from embarrassment or anger, Xanxus couldn't tell.

"I hate it when you do that." Tsuna murmured angrily, as he glared at Xanxus with a pout.

Xanxus just grinned. "Maybe, but it's great for shutting you up." Oh yes, Xanxus had discovered that particular tactic was especially effective in quieting the usually frantic mafia boss, and had used it many a times previously.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't help with my current death-sentence you know." Tsuna glowered at Xanxus. He fidgeted in Xanxus's lap which he was currently straddling, but Xanxus wasn't about to let him go. His hands still gripped Tsuna's hips, fingers twitching occasionally against the fabric of his shirt.

"Just stay here then." Xanxus suggested with a shrug.

"Eh? How's that going to help?" Tsuna looked half bewildered and half irritated, as he pinched a wandering hand that was attempting to slide up under his shirt.

"It won't take me long to write up that report, and Reborn knows better then to come here. You can just hide out here until I'm done." Xanxus pulled the mafia boss just a little bit closer, smirking mischievously up at Tsuna.

"Well, I suppose that could work…" Tsuna gave a hesitant nod, looking suspiciously at Xanxus. He suddenly felt like he was looking into the eyes of a wolf. A wolf that spotted its prey.

"Good." Was all Xanxus said before suddenly pushing Tsuna to the side, making him fall onto his back on the couch.

"Whaa!? What're you doing!?" Tsuna all but screeched as Xanxus hovered above him like a dangerous predator about to eat its prey. One of his hands had found it's way underneath the boy's shirt, while the other held Tsuna's wrists together above his head.

"You woke me up from my nap. You should no better then to do that. Time for punishment." Xanxus smirked, red eyes glittering dangerously.

"Iieee! No wait! Xanxus! Not now, what are you- Wait, where are you touching - stop thaaaa--!"

--

"Baka Tsuna. How long does it take to get one simple piece of paper?" Reborn mumbled irritably as he stomped his way to Xanxus's office. He stopped at door, glaring at the three big red letter words that were still tapped there.

'Damn. Guess I can't use Xanxus as a threat anymore. …. Well, at least they're not fighting anymore.'

Scratching his head, Reborn looked at the door thoughtfully. Suddenly, an idea struck him, and grinned a smile fit for a devil. Leon, who had be sitting peacefully on his hat, suddenly scurried down Reborn's arm, and in his usual transformation of rainbows and sparkles, transformed himself into a camera.

'Blackmail material is always the best form of motivation.' Reborn snickered to himself, and quietly snuck into the office.

* * *

I don't think I can ever write short drabbles. I admit, I love writing epic long stories with all the lovely details. Too bad they take freakin forever.

Anyway, don't forget to Review!!

-Kou Tora


	2. Clueless

Written for **Sayasama**, for the KHR Christmas Exchange.

Prompt: **Clueless**

Rating: G

* * *

It was a faint pulse at first. A slight increase of his heartbeat, a brief flutter in his gut. Tsuna tried to ignore it, thinking it would pass. It wasn't anything to be concerned about. Just a minor thing.

Only, it didn't pass. If anything, it only got worse.

At certain times, he face would get hot, and his mind fuzzy, clouded and lightheaded. He caught himself daydreaming and zoning out on several occasions, only after Reborn himself had smacked him upside the head and told him to '_snap out of it'_. Only he couldn't snap out of it. It was some sort of disease or sickness. An addiction he didn't know he had. He felt flustered and anxious.

When a concerned Gokudera and Yamamoto approached him about his apparent lack of concentration and constant anxiety, Tsuna attempted to explain his predicament. Gokudera, always being the over-protective right-hand man, immediately broke out into giving him a hundred possible reasons what could be wrong, and proclaimed that they take Tsuna to the Vongola doctors immediately. Yamamoto on the other hand, just simply laughed and clapped a hand over Gokudera's shoulder to prevent the Italian from running off in search of Dr. Shamal.

"It sounds like you have a crush on someone, Tsuna." Yamamoto simply stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gokudera of course immediately opened him mouth to yell at the baseball player, but then surprisingly shut his mouth before uttering a word, and calmly sat back down.

"Oh. Well…that explains it too. That's easy." Was what he simply said.

Tsuna on the other hand didn't think it was that easy. Him? Have a crush? He thought he'd long since outgrown the silly schoolboy crush he had on Kyoko (who had long since moved on), and he honestly couldn't think of anyone else he might have an interest in.

Fortunately for him (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), Squalo just happened to waltz by. It was then that Tsuna began to suspect that strange cosmic forces were at work, because not only did Squalo _not_ immediately begin bickering with Gokudera, he actually sat down and asked (demanded) to know what their conversation was about. Clearly something was not right in the balance of the world.

Ignoring Tsuna's gawking and protests, Yamamoto plainly spelled out Tsuna's dilemma. Tsuna winced and prepared for the oncoming laughter and insistent teasing. However, he was soon reminded that the world was currently skewed and this wasn't the "normal" Squalo he knew. For the only response he got was a hushed "Fuck, not you _too_". Before Tsuna could question Squalo about his statement, the swordsman quickly launched himself from his seat, roughly grabbed a protesting Gokudera and an equally confused Yamamoto, and hastily excused them from the room, dragging the two along. Tsuna was left to ponder the new turn of events by himself.

Several hours later and after much unsuccessful pondering, Tsuna was ready to resign and call the whole thing hopeless. He simply couldn't accept that he harbored feelings for someone in a more-than-platonic way. Honestly, how could he like someone, and not know who it is!?

Apparently the other members of the Vongola had other ideas, and were more than willing to help Tsuna discover his one true love. In fact, Tsuna was convinced they knew who the mystery person was.

"Can't you just tell me who it is?" Tsuna whined, becoming more and more frustrated with the situation. Lussuria, the self-proclaimed love-guru of the Vongola, simply tsk'd at him, waggling his finger back and forth like you would a child.

"It doesn't work like that, little Vongola. _You_ must be the one to tell us who it is, because truly only you know." He explained in a dreamy-voice, apparently having a field-day with Tsuna's case. Tsuna thought that was complete and utter bull-shit, but he wasn't about to voice his doubts, especially when the 'love-guru' could easily break his face with his _knee_.

"But how is that going to help figure out who it is?" Tsuna asked, completely clueless on what to do. He tried picturing the person who could be his crush, but only a flood of emotions and a feeling of nostalgia appeared in his mind. The mystery person remained a person.

"It's like this, Tsuna-san!" Haru piped up, having become just as equally excited about the news of Tsuna's crush. Her and the other women of the Vongola, Bianchi, I-pin and Chrome, quickly became a small pack of support, eagerly supplying him with their 'infinite wisdom o f women'.

"It's someone who obviously grabs your attention the minute you see them!"

"You can't stop thinking about them, and you have the irresistible urge to see them all the time."

"When you're near them, you become flustered and can't get your words out right because your mind's too preoccupied at just looking at them."

"Your heart feels like it's going to leap from your chest when they speak to you, or just look your way. "

"You start to---" "_Ok I get it! Enough!" _Tsuna halted the 'infinite wisdom of women', as he obviously didn't have infinity to listen to them. The sound of the door opening caught Tsuna's attention. He secretly hoped it wasn't Reborn coming to give him a bit of his own personal "advice".

"That's enough you guys. I don't think I'll ever…be…able…" Tsuna's words trailed off as his eyes met the ones of the newest occupant of the room who just entered. His mind came to a complete and total stop, like a train hitting a brick wall.

"Oh." And suddenly, something clicked, and Tsuna suddenly understood everything. Not that it helped much, as his brain suddenly felt as if it was filled with air and butterflies just hatched in his stomach.

The chorus of muffled giggles and snickers, along with the scampering people leaving the room went completely unnoticed by Tsuna, as he stared at the cause of his plight.

Amber eyes met crimson red.

Coughing slightly, Xanxus walked up to Tsuna, and took a seat next to him. A brief thought flickered through Tsuna's mind, again reminding him that the world _must_ be wrong somehow, seeing as Xanxus wasn't kicking or swearing at him, but the thought didn't last long as all the blood seemed to rush to Tsuna's face, and his mind began tripping over itself over and over again.

"Yo" Xanxus finally spoke, seeing as Tsuna wasn't going to greet him first.

"Wha-!? Oh…I'm mean…Hello…err..Hi." Tsuna's face, if possible, got even redder. He was probably glowing like Rudolph's nose at this point.

But honestly, how could he have known!? Xanxus of all people was who he had a crush on. The same Xanxus who, just a few years prior, was determined to burn Tsuna's bones into ash. But somehow, despite how much it defied logic, it just _worked _in Tsuna's mind, and he just knew he wanted to know everything that was Xanxus.

The rich rumble of Xanxus's laugh next to him snapped Tsuna out of his interior monologue, if only to further send his mind into a tumble and the butterflies in his stomach to a flurry.

"So…" And suddenly, Xanxus was _much _too close, as the larger man leaned over towards Tsuna. "Did you get the 'infinite wisdom of women' talk too?"

Tsuna snorted, and attempted to stifle a laugh, but the grin on Xanxus's face made it impossible, and the two of them were soon laughing aloud, enjoying the sound of each other's voice.

That was until a pair of impossibly warm lips clamped over his, catching Tsuna off guard. A large and calloused hand cradled the side of his face, curling around his jaw and behind his ear. He could feel the blood pumping within his fingertips, which were now clutching the other's jacket. And suddenly the floodgates in Tsuna's mind opened, and everything that had muddled and confused his mind he now felt flow freely. The butterflies were set free, and the imbalance in the world suddenly became right again.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

*Flails* I'm never been confident in my ability to write pure pointless fluff. I always get agitated and annoyed when it feels like it's lacking something. I tried at least.....


End file.
